Waking Up The Devil
by booksteaandrainydays
Summary: A night out by himself leads Bucky Barnes to some rather...unexpected results. Will the girl he meets wake his inner devil? No descriptions of the female character (I hope?) Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own


11:55.

The clock on his phone flashed the time up at him as his notifications showed he had at least three unopened messages from his girl. Bucky scoffed into his tumbler of whiskey, his hair falling away from his face as he threw his head back, downing his shot in one gulp. He was vaguely aware of the pair of eyes watching the drop of alcohol still clinging to his lower lip, the heat he felt from that gaze growing hotter as his tongue darted out to suggestively lick it off. A sultry laugh echoed from behind him, followed by the click of a pair of heels approaching slowly.

Her hand landed softly on his right shoulder as she came to a stop next to him. Fighting his first instinct to shrug off the touch, he turned slowly to take in the gorgeous creature standing next to him with one eyebrow raised and her wine-colored lips upturned in a cocky smirk. He opened his mouth to say something-he wasn't quite sure _what_\- but the bartender interrupted to deposit a beer, an empty glass, and a nearly full bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her, and she thanked him by name. Bucky took the brief moment her intense eyes were off him to let his own wander lazily down her body.

She wore a pair of tall, black, heeled leather boots, adding a couple inches to her height, with tight, dark blue jeans tucked into them. Her jacket matched her boots, and her hair spilled around her shoulders in loose waves. When she lifted a hand to tuck a strand behind her ear, he saw that her nails were painted to match her lips. She finally turned away from the bartender (_Don_, Bucky internally corrected himself) and gave Bucky her full attention once again. He noted the tight, black Guns N' Roses tank top that hugged her tits just right and played peek-a-boo with her belly button, showing off the jewel nestled there. He made his way back to her face, seeing how her dark eye makeup only added to her heavy gaze, giving her an even more seductive air.

"I," he started to say, before she snatched his empty glass from where it still dangled from his fingers.

"We don't have to do that," she told him as she lifted the bottle of Jack, a generous amount of the amber liquid pouring from the spout and into his tumbler. She filled her own and handed his back, leaning close. "I know who you are," she whispered in his ear. A smirk graced her lips as he accepted the offered drink and took a long draught. She put her back to the bar, leaning on her elbows, her chest pushed forward, and Bucky couldn't help but notice the way it made her breasts strain against the thin fabric even more.

She drained her whiskey and traded the empty glass for the full beer leaving a ring of condensation on the dark, lacquered wood of the bar. Entranced, Bucky watched as she took a few long pulls, then lowered her beer back to the edge of the bar as she licked her lips to remove any lingering trace of foam and stepped forward, between his legs where he still perched on his stool. Her hands landed on each of his thighs as she brought her mouth up close to his ear, lips just barely grazing his skin. "You know, if you wanted a little company tonight…" She trailed off, pulling away from him and turning to saunter across the room, weaving expertly through the crowds of people almost like she was dancing, until she got to the screen attached to the wall that had taken the place of an older style jukebox.

Bucky gulped the last of his drink, all thoughts of the fight he'd had with his girlfriend erased as he stood to follow, fixating on the sway of her hips and admiring the way the snug denim cupped her ass. _Be careful what you wish for, _he thought.

An hour later, after they'd danced to some of her favorite classic rock songs and played two rounds of pool (after she'd _beaten_ him at two rounds of pool), she sat delicately on his knee at a table closer to the music selection as they drank more whiskey and traded flirtations. Currently, she faced him, her elbow resting on his left shoulder, her head on her hand with his arm supporting her from behind. Her legs were crossed at the knee, and she nodded along as she listened to him speak.

He stopped talking, his eyes meeting hers and catching, before traveling down to her lips. Seeing his stare, she very deliberately pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it. _An invitation, _Bucky decided as he crossed the distance to bite that lip himself.

But before their mouths met, she was gone. Pulled off his lap by a drunk college kid who really had no business being in a bar like this. With her arm caught in the guys grip, she stumbled a little on her high-heeled boots before catching her balance and sending a bewildered look Bucky's direction.

He was already on his feet, holding out his left hand for her to take, which she did, with no hesitation at the metal that met her fingers. Her other arm, though, was still being held by the blond asshole still joking with his friends. "Pretty girl like this don't need to settle for the Winter Soldier."

In the corner of his mind, Bucky felt something stir. Something he'd come to accept as a part of himself since his recovery from the Winter Soldier Program. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not _settling _for anyone," she bit out angrily, "Did you ever think that maybe some of us have no interest in fucking overcompensating little boys?"

Rage sparked in the blond idiot's eyes before he gripped her upper arm even more tightly. "Fucking bitch! Do you have any idea who the fuck you're talking to?" He raised his hand, intention clear as he stepped closer.

Bucky had been wrestling with himself, trying to keep his temper in check, keeping his hold on her hand gentle but firm as he calculated the distance between himself and the kid, making sure he could get her out of the way before any fists went flying. But as soon as the other guy lifted a hand to her, Bucky's control snapped, and the cage he usually kept around the rougher, angrier part of himself was suddenly just..._gone._

His flesh hand reached to grab the hand blondie still had on her arm and ripped it away, quickly spinning her behind him and letting her go, almost before his mind could process the move. The open palm the guy was going to use on her turned itself into a closed fist that made contact with Bucky's mouth, splitting his lip. Bucky grinned at his target, blood in his teeth from the cut, and what he was sure was a feral look in his eyes._ If you're gonna bark, you better have a bite._ "That's your one," he stated, holding up a single finger in emphasis. Then he was in the blonde guys face, metal hand holding him up against the wall, taking note that the guy's friends had all scattered, leaving him to Bucky's-no, _The Winter Soldier's_-mercy.

"You're about to meet a good friend of mine," he said. And then his other hand landed a solid punch to the guy's gut.

After a few minutes, it became clear the target of Bucky's rage wasn't going to put up much of a fight. So, Bucky dropped him, leaving him a crying mess on the floor of the bar, only slightly banged up. A little bloody, maybe, but Bucky had made certain he wasn't gonna kill the dude. He turned to the woman he'd been defending and froze.

She was staring at him, lips parted to show her even, white teeth, chest heaving in excitement, pupils blown wide with lust as she'd watched his display. She reached for him as soon as he looked for her, and he seized her hand instantly, pulling her out the side door of the bar leading to the alley. In moments, he had her back pressed up against the cold bricks making up the exterior of the bar, her legs wrapped snugly around his waist as his right hand cupped her ass, his left around the back of her neck as he fused their mouths together. She buried her hands in the thickness of his hair, moaning as he kissed down her neck and- a little roughly- bit down on her pulse point. Swiftly, his head swung back up to capture her lips again, this time finally nibbling on her lower lip like he'd wanted all night.

She pulled away from him, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen their kiss had caused, resting her head against the alley wall as she regarded him from half-lidded eyes, her hands coming to rest loosely around the back of his head, scratching lightly at the skin she found there. Then she leaned forward until they were nose to nose, just barely letting her lips brush his before snagging his lip in her teeth. "Take me home?" she asked, and though it sounded like a question, Bucky knew it was a demand.

He took a step back, letting her unravel her legs, and gently setting her on her feet. Then he led her to the shiny black motorcycle parked just ten feet away, where she climbed on expertly behind him, pressing close until he could feel her breasts against his back, her thighs tight against his, and her hands, wrapped around his stomach, traced patterns into his abdomen.

And they were off, speeding three blocks away to the apartment he knew would be empty. _Girl, it's gonna be one hell of a ride._

The next thing Bucky knew, he was inside his apartment being pressed against the door as a hot pair of lips was attacking his throat, peppering kisses anywhere they could reach. Her hands were fisted in his jacket, pulling him as close to her as she could while they were both still fully clothed, bringing them chest to chest. Bucky let his fingers wander down her sides, stroking and tickling as they went, until he bent forwards suddenly, getting a grip on the backs of her thighs and lifting her. Almost on instinct, her legs hitched themselves around his hips, and he supported her with one hand as his other helped peel the jacket from her shoulders.

When he heard the light thump of the soft leather hitting the entryway floor, he began walking forward, not bothering to turn on a light. Why should he when he knew the floorplan by heart? Her teeth tugged on his bottom lip once more, a sharp pain that she quickly followed with a soothing swipe of her tongue, and Bucky didn't miss how she not-so-subtly shifted her hips against him. He felt his jeans growing more uncomfortable with each rotation of her pelvis, and with a quickness that even surprised him, he navigated the darkness of the apartment to his bedroom.

He kicked the door shut as soon as they were through, the sudden _bang _echoing through the room, and he moved until he felt the foot of the bed hit his knees. He reached for her legs, carefully unwinding them from around him, and tossing her to the bed, the squeal of protest she let out bringing a smirk to his face. Bucky maneuvered until he could reach the lamp sitting on the side table, flicking the switch. He wanted to see this.

She hadn't sat up, instead choosing to recline comfortably, her hair spread out messily across his gray sheets. She raised her hand to her breast, cupping it firmly before releasing it, letting her fingers trace down her torso to the waistband of her jeans, expertly popping the button with just thumb and forefinger; the whole time she watched with lust-darkened eyes while he followed her movements with just his gaze. Slowly, she moved, rolling to her knees, crawling forward until she sat directly in front of his still-standing form, reaching for the button on his own jeans. The sound of his zipper coming down made him impossibly harder, and he let out a groan when she palmed him through his boxers. "Take off your jacket," she reminded him in a low voice.

Bucky wanted to let out another moan. God, even her voice held the promise of sex, rough and demanding. His jeans hit his ankles.

As he slid his coat off himself, his cock jumped at the feel of her mouth, hot and wet, circling his tip, teasing him through his underwear, leaving a wet patch of fabric in her wake. He pulled his t-shirt off with one hand, the other going to stroke her hair as she teased him.

And tease him she did, her fingernails scratching around the elastic of his boxers before tugging them down, letting his erection spring free before she grasped him around the base, squeezing just tightly enough to knock the breath from his lungs. She lifted him, ducking her head as she licked a stripe up the underside of his dick, letting her tongue flit around the head. She looked up then, meeting his eyes as she let her mouth descend to lap gently at his balls, her hand firm around his shaft, pumping him slowly before she raised her head again and swallowed him to the hilt, her teeth carefully sheathed behind her lips.

_Jesus, fuck. _She was trying to kill him, there was no other explanation. He was lost in the feel of her lips forming a tight seal around him as her head bobbed and her tongue swirled around the sensitive ridge of his tip, and he unconsciously let his hand tangle further in her hair, getting enough of a grasp to guide her movements. Bucky's eyes closed, his head thrown back in pleasure, as he relished in the gentle caress of her mouth, and for a few minutes, there was only the wet noise of soft sucking as her saliva built up around his shaft, his own labored breathing, and the occasional groan that worked its way from his chest as she led him nearer to the edge.

It wasn't until she gently scraped her teeth along his member that he realized how close he was to losing it, and how he very much did _not _want to come in her mouth. His eyes popped open, and he tilted his chin forward to watch her, noting the way her eyes lit up in amusement, as though she knew she'd had him right on the verge. _Can't have that, _he thought.

His grip on her hair had relaxed as she'd worked him. He strengthened it now in order to pull her face away from him, his gut clenching with arousal as he saw the line of drool still connecting his cock to her mouth, saw her lips shiny with a heady mixture of his precum and her spittle, and saw that line finally break as she flicked out her tongue to catch it. He let go of her hair, feeling her move away from him on the bed as he caught his breath and tamped down his desire for release.

While he focused on not coming so quickly-_ like a goddamned teenager, Barnes! Keep it together!-_ he heard two distinct thuds in the corner of his bedroom. Looking up made his breath catch in his throat. She was in the middle of stripping, still sideways on his bed, her boots thrown haphazardly to the floor (the thudding noises he'd heard), her shirt lay at the end of his duvet, and her jeans were shimmied to halfway down her thighs, back arched as she lay on his bed, freeing one gorgeous leg at a time, before her pants- and the socks that had peeled off with them- were tossed away, leaving her in only a black bra and matching lace panties.

What was it Sam had said to him once upon a time? Something about if a woman's bra and panties matched, "You ain't the one who decided to have sex that night, man."

Why the fuck was he thinking about Sam right now?

She'd noticed his attention was back on her by this point, and she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, seeming to ask what he was waiting for. But before he could make a move, she shifted up to her elbows, reaching behind herself to unclasp that bra and slowly slid the straps down her arms, letting one side dangle from the tip of her index finger for a second and letting it drop in a whisper of fabric. She returned to her prone position, this time spreading her legs and leaving her knees almost flat against the soft surface.

Her hands moved between her knees, stroking her way up both thighs, skirting around her most sensitive areas, instead playing with the lace that flirted with her hips. Bucky moved, kicking his boots off, his pants coming loose from where they'd gotten stuck around his ankles, and he raised one knee to his mattress, leaning forward until his face was only inches from her still-covered core for a better view.

And she smelled fucking amazing.

She re-adjusted, squirming, he thought, at the feel of his breath against her skin. Then she sank two fingers underneath the leg of her panties, pulling the fabric aside and leaving it. Bucky groaned. Her pussy fucking _glistened_ with her desire, practically dripping onto his bed. He moved to taste her, stopping when he felt her gently press him back. He looked up, finding her propped on one hand, her other still on his shoulder.

_Watch me, _her eyes seemed to say, and she released her hold on him. He watched with rapt attention as she trailed a finger up her slit, gathering some of the moisture that had pooled there, and slid it up to circle around her clit. She moved languidly, in no hurry as she added a second finger and repeated the motion. From her opening to her clit, her digits went back and forth, spreading her arousal until even her inner thighs were slick with it. She dipped her first two fingers inside herself and raised them, wet and gleaming, to her mouth.

She wasted no time, sucking both fingers clean, and quickly going back to her clit, the circles she made becoming faster and tighter as she clenched her eyes shut and moaned her pleasure. Just when Bucky thought she would come, she looked down at him. "You can touch now."

Thank fuck.

He dove forward, replacing her fingers with his own and wrapping one arm around a thigh to bring that perfect pussy closer to his mouth. She let out a groan when his two middle fingers fucked into her, her inner walls feeling like goddamned velvet fluttering around them. When he wrapped his lips around her little bundle of nerves and flicked it with his tongue, she cried out.

He timed the thrusts of his fingers perfectly with the suction on her clit, and when he felt her muscles clenching harder, he curled his fingers toward the front of her vagina and massaged the ridged area of swollen tissue he found there. Her hand shot to the back of his head, pressing him further into her cunt as she screamed her orgasm before abruptly letting go, falling boneless back to his bed, muscles quivering. He pulled his fingers out, pressing a light kiss to her clit, making her shake harder, and pulled a condom from the bed-side stand, ripping open the little foil packet and sliding it on in record time. He heard a faint _rip _as her panties tore from her body, little scraps of fabric fluttering down somewhere behind him.

He could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm as his cock drove into her, each plunge of his hips harder than the last, the wet noise of their bodies meeting spurring him on. Bucky used both hands to lift her lower half into the air as she moaned beneath him, forcing her to meet him thrust for thrust, being sure to grind his pelvic bone into her clit every so often to make sure he got to hear the little wail of bliss she gave every time. He pulled out nearly all the way, relishing in how her breath expelled from her lungs every time his dick buried to the hilt.

Finally, he lowered her legs, covering her body with his as he bent his head to her breasts, tugging a nipple between his teeth and soothing it with a lap of his tongue. _Perfect fuckin' tits, too. _Now able to move on her own, she rocked her hips to keep their bodies joined together as he fucked her like that, hard and fast.

When she fell into her second release, crying his name, Bucky followed, spilling into the condom as he roared his pleasure to the ceiling.

With the condom discarded into the trash bin, he gathered her nearly asleep form into his arms, situating the both of them beneath the soft blanket. She nestled closer into his chest, murmuring something unintelligible as she drifted off.

Satisfied and tired from the events of his long day, Bucky closed his eyes and followed her into a sleep free of dreams.

The sun woke him the next morning. He didn't have anywhere to be, so he stretched contentedly, basking in the warm light coming from his window. When his arms met nothing but empty bed, he sat up, looking for any sign of where she'd gone.

Her clothes were absent from his floor. No boots, no bra- hell, even the scraps of lace from her ruined panties were missing.

Bucky flipped back his covers, stalking to his dresser for a pair of clean boxers, noting that _his_ dirty clothes from the night before still lingered messily as he tugged the underwear up and opened the bedroom door. Immediately, the scent of coffee assailed his nose, and he followed the aroma through the living room and into his kitchen.

There she sat, coffee in her favorite mug, with an open bag of cinnamon donuts next to her as she read on her iPad, wearing what he was pretty sure was his Led Zeppelin t-shirt, the hem hitting her nearly at her knees. Without looking up she called cheerfully, "Morning, baby," and she lifted her mug to take a sip of the still hot coffee. He grinned as he shuffled forward in his bare feet to wrap an arm around her shoulders in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her sleep-messy hair.

"Morning, darlin'," he said, his voice still a little rough from disuse. He moved to slip into the chair across from her at the kitchen table, coffee fixed just the way he liked it already waiting for him. Snagging a donut from the bag, he bit into it, cinnamon powder sticking to his lips as he chewed, observing the home they'd made together. Photos of them adorning the walls, her favorite books on the shelves next to his. A basket sat just outside their private laundry room with her clothes from the previous evening right on top, and if he turned toward the front door, he would see her boots placed neatly on the mat, right next to his running shoes. The jacket they'd left in the hall hung from it's proper hook.

She cleared her throat, bringing him from his thoughts, and he focused on her. She'd washed her face at some point between the time he'd fallen asleep and woken up this morning, bare skin devoid of any makeup, save a hint of mascara still smudged underneath her lower lashes. "I'm sorry we argued last night." Her gaze remained fixed on the dark wood of the kitchen table, fingers absently tracing a small scratch in the stain. "I know it isn't your fault you get picked for those kinds of missions." He was silent for a moment, watching as she began to worry at the scratch with her nail, still not looking at him. Reaching out, he caught her hand before she could deepen the indent.

"I'm sorry, too," he told her. "I never should have said you were smothering." Bucky brought his other hand to her chin, tilting her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "The fact that you worry about me like you do means you care. And before I had you, no one else but Steve gave a shit if something happened to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel like your feelings weren't important." He could see the tears begin to well up, so he stood and held his arms open as he went to her. She was up and burrowed in his chest instantly, and he rocked her gently from side to side, one hand stroking her hair, one rubbing circles in her back.

"Your whole team loves you, James, you know that?" Her voice was quiet as her tears finally calmed. He didn't speak, just gave a small nod of his head in answer as they continued to sway.

After a few more calm moments, he chuckled a little. "You know," he started, "after that fight, I didn't think you would actually go through with last night." She pulled back slightly from the embrace, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? You didn't think I would take an opportunity to wear those boots again?" Bucky laughed at her question, a smile stretching wide across his face.

"Not what I meant, doll," he reminded her.

She gave a cheeky smirk. "I know," she replied. "But you know, it wasn't exactly what I expected to happen when you asked me to re-enact the first time we met." She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, bringing her left hand around to drum her fingers on his chest, and pointedly eyeballing it before giving him a serious look.

Bucky chuckled again, unwinding his arms from her body, pushing her shoulders gently until she sat back in her chair. He made a trip back to their bedroom and returned to sit on both knees in between her legs. He sat the small, velvet box on the table next to her elbow and clasped her waist.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She scoffed, incredulity written across her face. "You ought to know better than to try and sneak something past certain red-haired spies."

Bucky dropped his head, groaning. "Natasha."

"Natasha," she confirmed, stroking his cheek with light touches until he could lift his head again. He was sure his face was tinged pink with his embarrassment at having forgotten his super-spy friend.

"Well, darlin'," he clapped his palms to her bare thighs and squeezed gently, causing her to brighten with the smile she reserved only for him. "Secret's out. So what do you say?" He flicked the ring box with one finger without looking away from her.

Her expression turned mischievous, eyes crinkling mirthfully and lips upturned with trouble.

"You know, the night we met, we fucked at that bar."

Bucky just grinned.

Damn, he loved this woman.


End file.
